Hiccstrid single stories
by Trilltroller
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of singles. no speciall time line or anything, just some random stories. lots of love. rated T just to be safe.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**(( Welcome, this is a new series with singles, it will be mostly about "Hiccstrid". There is not much to say, so have a good read.))**

Chapter 1

A small fishing trip.

It was a chilly spring morning, she woke up just as the sun had start to set above the horizon. She had promised Hiccup to go fishing with him this morning, he had seemed much exited.

Astrid put on her regular clothes, she grabbed her fishing pole and a clay-jar full of worms.

When he had told her about his plans at the great hall the evening before he had, against what she thought, planned to go to a small river about a mile from the village, he had told her briefly about the gear that he was going to use but she hadn't listened, she was lost in his emerald green eyes. She had snapped out of it and more or less shouted " Can I come too?"

He had smiled happily and his cheeks had turned red. "of course you can! I-I'll be glad to have you with me…" they had parted ways with the promise of meeting at the main square as the sun rose with their gears ready. So now she stood there, holding the reins of Stormfly in one hand and her fishing equipment in the other. She looked up at the hill where the chief's house were located. Suddenly the rooftop door swung open and Toothless jumped out with Hiccup on his back. They glided down to greet her.

-Good morning milady, are you ready to go fishing?

-Ye, but one question though… where is your equipment?

Hiccup pated himself on the back and showed her a short roll made out of leather, not much wider than a thumb's length.

-I told you about it yesterday, I'm trying out a new prototype, it won't require any worms or a bobber.

-Oh, right… ye… you did. Well let's go then, you show the way, I don't know where we are headed.

Hiccup signaled for Toothless to fly up and soon they were both flying far up in the sky.

After about fifteen minutes of flying Hiccup pointed down at a small stream. Astrid furrowed her brow, how could you possibly catch any fish in that small stream? There were probably just enough water to support a small school of perch or roach… and those were no fun to catch.

They flew down to the field that the stream crossed. Astrid jumped off of Stormfly.

-So, what do you expect to catch in this little stream? Hardly fitting for anything bigger than a roach.

-Don't you know that the trout are migrating here in the spring? There are fish up to two kilos swimming around here.

Astrid looked skeptical at him.' – I don't really believe you…

-Take a look… just be sneaky though, they are easily scared.

Astrid peaked over the edge of the sandbank. And to her surprise, she saw a fish… a LOT of fish swimming around. Some of them were as large as her underarm. She quietly sneaked back to Hiccup.

-Well, you were right about that, let's see if we can catch some.

-We will, I'm sure.

Hiccup removed the roll of leather from his back and opened it, it contained four parts of wood, one of them had a thicker end and two metal springs and what looked like an extendable lid, over it was a handle, and then the three remaining parts that was getting thinner and thinner. He assembled the pieces and now it actually looked like a rod, but this one had metal rings bound on to it at the underside. Hiccup then opened a pouch in his belt and took out what looked like a ring with tendons wired around it, it had a metal spike in the top of it that pointed forward and at the end of the "line" he had a piece of thin metal wire, just as thin as a needle, he opened the extendable lid at the handle and connected the circle with line to it. He then took the line and pulled it through the rings at the underside. He looked up at Astrid who glared at him with a highly confused look.

-Let me explain, the rod here is extremely flexible.' He took out something else from the bag, it was a small metal hook with fur covering it, if you excluded the hook it looked a little like a fish.

-I snap this "fly" to the end of the wire that you see there, the fly itself doesn't weight much, but the goal is to throw out the line into the stream and then pull it back upstream with small movements, the fly will move like a fish and the trout will try to eat it. Now, since the fly doesn't weight much, you can't use that as a throwing weight, so you use the line.

He took hold of the handle and with his free hand he started to strip out some line onto the ground.

-I call this part "reel" the iron pin allows me to pull out line this way, but not the other. The meaning of the rod being so flexible is for it to act like a slingshot or a bow if you want. It will catapult the line from the ground and up in the air.

He started to swing the rod lightly by moving his wrist back and forth. And as he said, the line started to flood out, when he had about ten meters of line swooshing through the air he made one long draw forward and the line flied through the air and landed in a curly pattern along the surface of the stream, he then started to twitch the fly upstream. The throw was result-less. Astrod laughed, she walked down to the riverbank and threw out her bobber about one and a half meter from the shore.

-I don't really believe you there Haddock… worms and a bobber have always worked for me, so let's just keep it that way.

Hiccup frowned, he started to swing his rod again and ones again pulled it upstream.

Astrid's bobber went down below the surface.' –Yep! Got one!' she raised her rod high in the air and started to walk backwards, dragging the small trout up on land.

-Good, I little too small for eating though. Let it go back.

Astrid pulled out the hook with her fingers and a little unwillingly let the fish swim back.

She put on a new worm and threw out the tackle again. Some minutes later the bobber went down for the second time.

-Yep! Again! This is bigger though. She pulled it up on the beach and unhooked it, it was as long as her underarm, and a lovely eating-fish. She smacked it head with a rock and hung it from a branch nearby.

Some more minutes passed, and now Hiccup shouted. –Ye! Got one! Woohoo! Oh, it's a fighter.

Astrid looked at him while he stood a short distance away with his rod bent like a "C".

He pulled the line with his fingers and eventually he got the fish close enough for him to grab it with one hand. He held it up over his head in a pose of success.

-I knew it would work! I got one!

-Mine is bigger, And I have caught two. What about a little competition Hiccup?

-Sounds good to me! I feel it coming. First to six?

-Sounds fair, what's the pot?

-Winner gets to teach the other one how to fish, and to cook all the fish.

-Okay, one point for first to six and one point for biggest fish, if we get a draw, then we cook each other's fish.

Hiccup nodded and threw out his line again, it didn't take long until he got a bite again.

-Ye! Oh gods! This one is huge!' Astrid looked angrily at him as he pulled up a fish the length of his full arm.

-Nervous, Astrid?

-Never.

Hiccup whacked the fish with a rock and laid it in the grass beside him.

He threw out again and at the third twitch he hooked another one.

So he continued, when he was at five he looked over at Astrid, she stared furiously at him and didn't even notice that her bobber dived down, when it float up again he nodded at her.

-Your worm is gone…

She ripped up her pole and threw it behind her, she knew how to win this competition… if he couldn't throw, he couldn't catch. She walked over to him and hit him on the shoulder.

-That's for almost winning the competition.

-Ao... why did you do that?

-And this…' she leaned closer to his face and pressed her lips against his, she held him there for a very short moment, when she first though to pull back, her body didn't do as she told it, the kiss deepened, it became serious… real. She slowly put her arms around his back and pulled him closer. She opened her mouth a little just sticking her tongue just past her lips and was immediately met by his. He let go of his rod and she pushed him backwards, down against the ground, they met the ground with a heavy thud but quickly found each other's lips again. Astrid cooped her hand around his cheek and stroke his neck with the other one. His arms reached around her back and he pressed her against him.

Their breathing was heavy but they still continued until a big black head blocked the sun, they looked up and saw Toothless standing over them with his tongue hanging out.

Astrid rolled to the side and rose up looking shyly down in the ground. Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously.

He bent down and picked up his rod, he started to pull in the line again, and just as he was about to take the fly out of the water a small trout jumped up and took it. He got scared by the sudden bend in his rod but quickly recovered, he dragged the fish onto the sand and held it up.

-Six! Let me teach you how to cast a fly.

Astrid's gaze was fixated on him, she looked a little pissed when she started to make her way over to him.

-You hold it like this, and then slow movements with only your wrist… no no no, the wrist, not the arm. So, there you go. No, let me help you.

He stood behind her, covering her hands with his and slowly showed her how to cast the fly.

They were close together, following each other's movements… maybe this wasn't so bad after all…' she thought.

**(( Thanks for reading! I wanted to try this kind of stories too. I hope you like it. This series won't be updated as often as "On the wings of love", but please, leave a review and stay tuned!))**


	2. Hiccup's nightmare

**(( Welcome, I got the question from a guest on my series "On The Wings Of Love" (check it out on my profile) to write a chapter where Hiccup almost loses Astrid, I twisted it a little and this describes the dream Hiccup had when he threw himself out of bed ( chapter 20). Now have a good read.))**

Chapter 2

Hiccup's nightmare

-Astrid! Astrid please move!' Hiccup sobbed, he held his arms close around her limp body. The blood was gashing from her wounds and her clothes lay in rags around her.

Astrid's lips parted and she opened her eyes a little, she moved her hand to her stomach and then lifted it into her view again.

-Am I dying?' she asked with a frail voice, she looked up at Hiccup and smiled calmly.

He couldn't manage to get a word past his lips and his eyes were starting to fill with tears. He slowly shook his head at her.

-No… I'm here, you're not going anywhere.' He whispered.

-Hiccup… my axe.

Hiccup shook his head, the tears had left his eyes and now ran down his cheeks. He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it again. He bent down over Astrid who was laying in his arms and gently touched her nose with his. He didn't want to believe this, he would wake up soon, with her at his side and Toothless bumping on the roof.

Astrid moved her hand up to his face and stroke away a lock of hair, she smiled calmly at him and spoke softly.

-Hiccup, if I'm going to die, I want to hold the two things that have kept me alive till now. I want to hold my axe and I want to die here, in your arms.

-Astrid, you- you…' Hiccup choked as the words got stuck in his throat.

-You can't die…' he sobbed forth.

Astrid looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

-Hiccup, I will die here, my wounds will never be healed in time, and even if I survive, I will never be able to walk again, to fly.

-B-but Eliot, what about Eliot…' Hiccup sobbed.

-Eliot is strong, and he still have you.

-I will heal you Astrid! I won't let you die.

-It's too late love, I am already dead.

Astrid's eyes raised towards the sky, she looked up with a mixture of pain and joy.

-The Valkyrie are here Hiccup, take care of our son, and never forget me. I love you Hiccup The Horrendous Haddock III, but now I pass on to Valhalla.

Astrid slowly closed her eyes, she tightened her grip around Hiccups hand and smiled. She lifted their hands towards Hiccup's shoulder and "punched" him.

-That's for taking me on this raid.' She tilted his head towards hers and kissed him softly on the lips.

-And that's for everything else.' She whispered, the next second the grip of his hand loosened and her head became heavy in his lap.

Hiccup threw himself up from the ground and shouted in pain as the rain slowly fell from the night sky.

**(( Thanks for reading, I really loved(hated) writing this "chapter". I love Astrid, and would never want her to die… but I enjoyed writing this chapter (that's strange)**

**Please leave a review and stay tuned!**


	3. When blood runs cold

**(( Welcome! Long time no seen. Unfortunately I had a "writers block" plus I had no internet for almost two weeks. I'm writing this the 31 of October, so I thought it would be nice with a Halloween chapter? Something scary maybe? Well now, have a good read))**

Chapter 3

When blood runs cool.

-Give up now Haddock, and I might give you a swift death!' she said and pointed her axe towards his throat, her voice sounded metallic from under her now smoking black armor.

-Whoever you are, you won't stop me! I'm here for my girl!

A metallic chuckle escaped the warrior's lips and she raised her hands to the height of her shoulders. She raised her head to the sky and laughed madly. She swung her axe over her head a few times. When she looked back down Hiccup stood stunned, he took a heavy breath and threw himself backwards at the ground. Her eyes were glowing bright, like the fire of all the slain dragons had gathered inside her. She moved her free hand up to her helmet and removed it. The grin on her face was the most frightening thing he had ever witnessed.

-N-no… 'He stuttered, trying to crawl back onto his feet again. He rose up and slowly walked towards her. Her eyes still glowing like fire, her hair that once been golden was now ash-white and her skin that had been so smooth was now dry and harsh.

He walked closer to her with his hands reached out. He spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard over the battle-noises.

-Astrid, w-what have they done to you?

-Astrid is dead! She was killed by a russet-haired boy. Now I'm nothing more than an instrument of death… And you're my only target…

-Astrid, I'm here now, I'm here to save you.' He whimpered out.

The figure previously known as Astrid turned her back to him, she let out a blood freezing scream and drove her axe deep into the soil and in the blink of an eye all sounds were gone, there was only Hiccup and her left in the world that had instantly been turned into a shadowy and murky place.

Hiccup just stood and stared, he couldn't move a limb, nor could he speak a word. Some sort of shadow started to materialize around him, it swirled around his body and closed him in, it moved along his arm, out to his hand and moved it upwards so he held it horizontal from his body with his palm facing upwards. The shadow moved to his open fist and swirled around in his palm, forming an object that made him throw up in his mouth. First appeared the long golden braid then her scalp, her head, her face and the part that made him sick: The cut that had separated her head from her shoulders. Her eyes looked up at him without blinking. Her face had a scared expression and that made his heart shiver.

-You're too late Hiccup, that Astrid was not willing to join their side…

The Astrid with the white hair turned back to face him. She looked at him with a sadness draping her face, the mist started swirling around her as well, and when it diapered she was covered in blood, her eyes still burning brightly, but all the skin on her body was pealed of. She looked sternly at him and all of sudden the quietness was shattered.

The voices of all the pained Vikings, the dragons that screeched in horror as their end came crashing at them, the scared voices of his family and friends. Hiccup grabbed his head to keep the madness away and tried to push the voices out of his head. But one voice was louder than the others, the one he loved and feared the most, she was shouting at him, from the other side of life.

-YOU ABONDEND ME HICCUP! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! THE GIRL YOU LOVED WAS TORTURED TILL SHE FINALY GAVE UP, THEY KILLED HER! OH BUT THE GODS WAS NOT DONE WITH HER!

The voices suddenly stopped and they were back to the quiet emptiness again.

-You see Hiccup, you were never my salvation, you were too weak. My salvation was always in the DARK!' she shouted the last word.

-You are nothing but a petty mortal! I will live forever.

Astrid pushed him away from her, she slowly walked back to her axe that still sat etched to the ground. She took hold of the handle and pressed her fingers around it hard, the ground around her was set ablaze and she let out yet another scream that made the foundation of the world itself shiver. She lifted her axe and pointed at Hiccup, the fire left her eyes and wandered to the wings of her axe, and she smiled in victory and shoved her axe into the ground again. It was quiet for another moment, but then steps could be heard, lots of steps, like an entire army was marching towards them. Astrid twisted her hand around and smiled superiorly at him again. Jet black wings started to appear from her back, wings looking just like the ones of a night fury. She flapped her wings once or twice and the mist around her disappeared, and the sight that followed was horrific. Hundreds of dead, rotting faces was staring at him, among those were his father's, his friend's, Gobber, even Toothless was standing amongst them with his wings cut off.

Hiccup looked up at what had once been Astrid.

-Why? What have they done?

-Nothing Hiccup, they only followed you… and now they are mine.

They will destroy you Hiccup, then I will take you too.

-Astrid, why?

-You left me…' she said quietly. She lifted her axe and pointed at him, the shadows and mist had formed chains, holding him in place.

Stoick stepped forward, his skin was loose and pale, he walked with a limp and his head was hanging to the side, partially severed from his shoulders.

He walked up to Hiccup, grabbed his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

-I followed you son, I trusted you! Look what you have done! Doomed me to wander this world forever. I am disappointed in you.

Hearing his father's dead voice made his heart break. And the words he said made his body shiver.

The twins walked up to him, both of them had lost their arms and was impaled with long spiked through their bodies.

-You always thought of us as morons Hiccup, and now we are here. We followed you Hiccup.

They walked away and the next person stepped forth, everyone on Berk was here, all dead, all damned. For each word Hiccup felt how his sanity slipped a little. He was crying loudly, but the dead ghouls did not care, they were all disappointed, and angry, and sad.

Hiccup had closed his eyes so he didn't have to see all the people. When he was so close to lose it he felt an affectionate nudge on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Toothless, he looked sadly at him and flapped the stubs of wings he had on his back. When Hiccup saw the sad expression on his friend and knew he was all alone, those people was dead, his friends, his family.

-Please, make it stop…' he cried quietly. Astrid raised an eyebrow, she twisted her hand again and all the ghouls fell dead to the ground around her. She transformed from her present shape of a bloody Valkyrie with dragon wings into her past appearance, with her golden hair, soft skin and oceanic blue eyes, she ran up to Hiccup who hung from the chains he was fettered to.

-Hiccup! By the Gods are you alright?

-A-Astrid?

-Yes, it's me. I'm here love.

-I knew it wasn't true.

Hiccup raised his eyes to look at his beloved girl, his heart skipped a beat as he saw her untouched face, her golden bangs and her soft hand moving over his battle-scared face.

-It is true, love.'

She said softly and kissed him on the lips, but Hiccup did not receive the feeling he had expected, instead of the warmth and pleasure he usually felt he now felt a painful sting from where his heart was, and instead of the moist from her saliva he felt a warm and sticky liquor running down his chest. He looked down and saw the long knife sticking out of his chest.

Hiccup sighed, every movement hurt, he felt the life slip from his body, but before the world went dark he could hear Astrid, the real Astrid. She sat next to him, stroking his cheek and her lips was pressed to his, she whispered into the kiss.

-I'll be with you till you don't feel anything. See you in Valhalla, love.

Hiccup's eyes closed and the darkness surrounded him.

He jumped out of bed with a scream, he threw himself to the wall and grabbed a sword that was leaning at the door post.

Astrid looked scared at him.

-What are you doing honey?

Sweat was running down Hiccup's forehead and he breathed heavily, he held the sword pointed at Astrid and held the other one over his heart.

-Don't you ever fool me again Astrid Hofferson!

Astrid looked tiredly at him and laid down again.

-Come sleep weirdo, you're scaring me half to death when you're doing this.

She lifted her blanket for him to cuddle in, Hiccup put the sword back where it stood and walked over to her, he still held his hands over his heart. Astrid fell asleep immediately, but Hiccup stayed awake for the rest of the night, not letting any nightmare take over again. He twirled his fingers in Astrid's golden hair.

-You will never die…' he whispered into the dark.

**(( Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, I want to as you a favor: If you got any idea for a "Short" or for "On The Wings Of Love" could you please post it in the review section, or if you don't have an account you could send it via E-mail to Joel-fredriksson thank you!))**


	4. Toothless the human

**(( Welcome, I just got a good idea about the oncoming story "Two Clans". I have understood that people want Toothless to be in the story, and I just figured how. Have a good read and R&R what you think of my idea, I'm open for suggestions.))**

Toothless the Human.

Toothless walked outside the chief's longhouse, he stretched his back and sighed heavily. In such a busy trade city there were always much to do, he was the master of coins, and coins was what flourished here. He swept his dragon-skin cloak around him and leaned against the wall of the house. He stroke a hand through his thick black hair and redirected the lumps of hair. He sighed again and took out his pipe and stuffed it with dried herbs. He looked up and into the shadows of an alley at the other side of the road and noticed someone staring at him.

-You there? Who are you?' he shouted out with a friendly voice.

He could clearly see her now, she wore blue clothes and bracers that covered half her arms, and her hair was blonde and braided in several thin braids that ran down her back. He immediately thought of a Deadly nadder when he saw her. She stepped out from the shadows and walked towards him.

-Who are you?' Toothless said again and nodded at her.

-Can I have your name first, boy.

-Boy? Hah, I'm certain that I'm at least two years older than you… but anyways, my name is Toothless Redfin, master of coin here in Valgård.

The girl giggled discretely.

-How did you get such a name?

-Well, as far as I know viking names most often doesn't make sense, when I was born I had no teeth, which is fully normal, but my parents thought it was a good name anyways…

-And what is that cloak made of?' the girl continued and pinched the cloak with her fingers.

-I got it from my father, which got it from his father, and so on. It's the skin of a Night fury. My grand-grand-grandfather shot one down and skinned it as a trophy. It have been in the family ever since.

-You kind of look like a fury' the girl smirked and eyed him from top to toe.

-Thank you milady, I got the hairstyle, and the eyes fixed for me, also my complexion is a bit darker than the ordinary viking…

-Ye, and you fit well in black clothes too.

-Thank you, now I have some questions for you, first of all, do you have a fire-steel?

Toothless nodded at the pipe in his hand and smiled at the girl when she took one out of her pouch. Toothless took the steel and with a single stroke he ignited the herbs in his pipe and handed back the steel.

-Thank you, now the second question. What's your name milady?

-Stromfly Sharpheel.

Toothless chuckled a little and looked up at her.

-Why did you think my name was strange? I can just imagine the story about your birth…

-I'll tell you, there were a thunder storm when my mother was about to give birth, and when she was in the middle of the process there were a dragon raid, therefor my name is Stormfly.

-Fair enough…

Toothless eyed the tall girl and noticed that her cloak too was made out of scales and leather. He pointed at it as he took a blow from his pipe that made his face light up.

-A Nadder eyh? Killed it yourself or is it as mine?

-I killed it, with a dagger.' Stromfly said coldly.

Toothless smiled at her and closed his big green eyes into slits as he looked into the darkness behind her.

-Uhm, there are a lot of people coming over there, can you excuse me for a moment?' he said and pushed himself from the wall. He had just turned his back to Stormfly when she spoke again.

-No need, they're with me…

Toothless froze in his step.

-What's going on?' he asked in a tired and sour tone.

-A kidnapping… or a raid… you decide.' Stormfly said laughingly and grabbed his shoulder as the other Vikings gathered around them.

-So…?

-I hate blondes…

**(( What did you think? R&R and let me know! ))**


End file.
